


In this cold night.

by Pinepickled



Series: In the Snowfields [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hinata isnt okay, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Sometimes, running away is all you can do.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba
Series: In the Snowfields [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952017
Kudos: 13





	In this cold night.

Hinata gasped awake, shooting up in her bed. The cold air wrapped around her clammy skin, and she shivered. She closed her eyes and drew a blanket over herself, trying to push those accursed images out of her mind. She was mindful enough to slide back down onto her bed- her father made periodic checks on her during the early hours of night, and Hinata didn't know how late it was.

After a few moments of trying to fall back asleep and only succeeding in sweating through her blankets, she quietly arose from her bed. Pale eyes glanced toward the jacket hanging on her door, but she turned away. The cold air was helping her collect her thoughts, after all. Nervously glancing around, heart pounding in paralyzing fear, she slipped out of the window and quietly ran out of the Hyuuga compound.

She nearly looked back, concern for Hanabi and Neji nagging at her heart, but when she saw a dim light in one of the rooms she could only run away faster. Her bare feat made more noise then Hinata would prefer, and the rough stones and dirt dug into her feet, but she knew she needed to run faster. There weren't many places to hide in a place like this- in a place with highly trained and merciless Hyuuga.

Hinata didn't know where her feet were taking her- she only knew she needed to keep moving, keep running away from this cursed play or else those terrible actions in her dream would be reality- if they hadn't become reality already. She ran and ran, only stopping to tear off part of her night shirt to wrap her feet- she didn't want to be tracked by blood. Finally, she came to a sliding stop in front of the Aburame hives.

She nervously glanced around, and wiped the unbidden tears from her eyes. She was shaking, in pain, and on the verge of a panic attack. She was in no state to make excuses to the Aburame who no doubt already knew she was here- bugs were everywhere after all. Her suspicions were confirmed true when not a moment later, a long haired woman with small bits of wood- likely to house her kukaichu- braided into her hair. She stopped right in front of the shivering girl, black eye glasses and long coat only accenting her emotionless face. 

Before Hinata could open her mouth and spout whatever excuse she had, the women lightly held her small wrist and began pulling her into the hives, through the winding tree-houses and nests of bugs until they came to a stop in front of a rather inconspicuous place. The woman opened the door, and her deep voice called into the house.

"Shino. Your friend is here." 

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, frantically shaking her head. She couldn't have Shino see her like this- not kind, sweet Shino who always looked after her. Judging by the quiet yips and sniffing, Kiba and Akamaru where there as well. Against Hinata's rational thoughts, she frantically hid behind the woman and clung to her long coat.

To her surprise, the woman bent down and wrapped strong arms around her, stilling Hinata's shoulders that the little girl didn't even know were trembling. The woman slid an arm under her legs and picked the girl up, holding Hinata close to her chest as she began walking deeper into the tree-house. They eventually reached a bed-like area, and Hinata was carefully set down in the middle of to two sleeping figures. She remembered dimly, Kiba and Shino mentioning they were having a sleepover. The Hyuuga didn't have good relations with either the Aburame and the Inuzuka, so Hinata hadn't been allowed- not even the most disgusting Hyuuga was allowed to interact closely with savages like them.

Kiba turned over first, Akamaru shifting on his back and the two looked at her. They took in her shaking figure, tear-stained cheeks, the dark circles under her eyes. Shino turned over next, scanning her the same way Kiba had. Without a word, the two boys wrapped their arms around her, holding her close. Akamaru shifted over from Kiba's back onto Hinata's stomach, and contently scored.

"What happened?" Kiba said, voice rough from sleep. Hinata took more shaky breaths, desperately petting Akamaru for comfort.

"A bad dream..." she whispered, closing pale eyes- it didn't help to push those images from her mind. Shino cuddled closer, and Hinata felt something land on her nose. She opened her eyes and saw a stunning emperor butterfly resting on her nose, antennae waving around. She choked out a laugh- it sounded more like a sob.

"Stay here tonight. Stay here tomorrow. You don't need to go back there." Shino murmured, pressing a small kiss to her temple. Hinata wanted to shake her head, but she was scared to disturb the butterfly. Shino tutted, and another butterfly landed on the hand that pet Akamaru.

"You're strong, Hinata. I know you are. Nothing shows more strength then knowing when to flee."

Hinata didn't have an answer to that. She just drifted to sleep- without nightmares this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a specific reason I'm including a tumblr prompt in this series. Two, actually.
> 
> 1\. I haven't updated in forever ;(
> 
> 2\. In this au, I think that it's normal for children of clans with good relations (like InoShikaCho, to an extent) to be very familiar with eachother- animalistic clans like the Hatake, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Nara are some of the most family/pack/hive/herd oriented clans, and thus the clans they have allyship with are treated as such. The children of these clans are also expected to stick together- like in the case of Shino and Kiba sleeping in the same bed bc the Aburame and Inuzuka are close enough to share child-rearing duties. I'll make a longer fic explaining this, but this is it for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my day 🥰


End file.
